a cup of coffee
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Seharusnya kau tak mengkonsumsi banyak kafein, Touka-chan," Kaneki mengusap pucuk kepala wanita itu ringan.


**Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida | Kaneki Ken & Touka Kirishima | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

Di sore hari yang mulai menggelap, jutaan tetes air jatuh menghantam bumi. Hujan turun dengan deras, membasahi seluruh bagian Tokyo tanpa terkecuali.

Saat ini, Touka tengah asyik meracik kopi di dapurnya. Tangannya dengan terampil mengolah biji-bijian terbaik sebelum kemudian menyajikannya ke dalam dua cangkir yang berbeda.

Wanita bersurai ungu gelap itu terlihat sangat sibuk tapi justru hal inilah yang membuat Kaneki enggan untuk memalingkan mata barang sekejap saja. Ia melakukan semuanya dengan telaten, cepat, rapih dan tanpa terlihat kerepotan sama sekali. Benar-benar mengagumkan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, perempuan yang dulunya bermarga Kirishima itu telah menyelesaikan segala aktifitasnya. Bergegas, diambilnya cawan-cawan yang kini siap untuk disajikan, lalu segera membawanya menggunakan kedua tangan dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati.

"Ini," ujarnya setelah sampai di hadapan seorang pemuda. Wanita itu lantas menaruh minuman yang masih mengepulkan uap panas ke atas meja. Tentu saja, satu untuknya dan satu pula untuk suaminya.

" _Arigatou,"_ Kaneki tersenyum hangat, "Kemari lah," ujarnya menambahkan. Ditepuk-tepuknya sofa tepat di samping tempatnya duduk, di mana sisi itu masih kosong.

Touka hanya mengangguk. Lantas wanita itu pun melakukan apa yang diperintah, mendudukkan dirinya dengan manis.

Kaneki mengambil cangkir miliknya. Ia genggam dengan kedua tangan, mencoba untuk mencari kehangatan. Ditiup-tiupnya minuman pekat itu sebelum ia sesap dengan perlahan.

Seperti biasa, kopi buatan Touka memang selalu nikmat. Apalagi di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini, meminum kopi merupakan keputusan yang sangat tepat sekali.

Selesai menyeruput minumnya dengan khidmat, lelaki itu menolehkan kepala kepada istrinya yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. Dipandanginya Touka lamat-lamat sebelum ia merangkul bahu ringkih wanita itu dengan lembut. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepala perempuan bernetra senada dengan warna rambutnya itu ke dadanya yang bidang.

"Seharusnya kau tak mengkonsumsi banyak kafein, Touka- _chan,_ " Kaneki mengusap pucuk kepala wanita itu ringan.

"Ingat, kau sedang mengandung," lanjutnya kemudian.

Touka menggeliat, memposisikan diri lebih nyaman dalam rengkuhan Kaneki yang hangat. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang lelaki itu lantas semakin menguburkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Tak lupa, dihirupnya aroma pria itu yang selalu memabukkan.

"Hmm," gumamnya pelan. Inilah resiko menerima benih dari setengah manusia setengah ghoul seperti suaminya. Merepotkan. Tapi walau begitu, ia tetap saja senang.

Kaneki terkekeh pelan, "Maaf ya, kau pasti kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan diri. Apalagi kau harus mengkonsumsi makanan manusia yang menjijikkan setiap hari,"

Wanita itu menggeleng dalam rengkuhannya, " _Iie,_ itu tak masalah sama sekali, Kaneki- _kun,"_ ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata, "Apapun akan kulakukan demi anak kita," tandasnya dengan sebaris senyum tipis yang terukir di bibir.

Lelaki berambut abu hanya terdiam, tetapi tangannya semakin mengeratkan dekapan. Ia jatuhkan dagu lancipnya ke atas kepala Touka, merasakan kelembutan sekaligus esensi manis yang menguar dari surainya.

Kaneki kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa tanpa mengubah posisi mereka sama sekali, "Kau ingat ketika pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Saat di anteiku?" Touka menanggapi.

Lelaki itu menggeleng meski tahu Touka tak dapat melihatnya, "Bukan."

Jeda sejenak, "Tapi kala aku baru menjadi ghoul dan diserang oleh Nishio- _senpai_ ,"

"Kenapa memang?" Ibu hamil itu merasa bingung.

"Aku pernah berkata bahwa aku ini berbeda dari monster sepertimu," Kaneki menghela napas sebelum kembali berucap, "Apa waktu itu kau membenciku?"

"Yah, itu memang menyebalkan," Touka bangkit dari rengkuhan suaminya. Ia kini ikut menyandarkan diri ke sofa, "Dan tentu saja jawabannya iya," ungkapnya sambil bersidekap dada.

" _Gomen_..." ujar laki-laki itu lirih. Merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya di masa lalu.

Hening sejenak berkuasa di antara mereka, sebelum wanita itu memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan suaminya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas paha. Ia menyatukan jemarinya ke sela-sela jari milik sang pria. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan, kenyamanan, kelembutan dan segenap kasih sayang yang dimilikinya.

"Itu hanya masa lalu," ia menoleh ke arah Kaneki, "Banyak hal yang telah terjadi," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kebencianku kala itu hanyalah bentuk yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari kemarahan," Touka berucap lembut, "Habisnya kau mengesalkan, sih," ia terkikik ringan.

Kaneki turut tersenyum, ia balas mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, "Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

Touka mengangguk ringan. Padahal, toh, tanpa meminta maaf atau berterima kasih pun, ia pasti akan memaafkannya. Selalu.

Si lelaki bernetra gelap kembali berucap, "Kau tahu?"

" _Nani?"_ wanita itu bertanya.

Kaneki terdiam sesaat, "Dulu, aku merasa buruk sekali ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku bukanlah seorang manusia yang utuh lagi," ia mengusap-usap pipi istrinya lembut menggunakan tangannya yang bebas.

"Tapi kini aku paham, justru jika aku masih menjadi manusia dan tidak mengenalmu, maka hidupku pasti akan jauh lebih buruk dari ini."

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

A/N: gatau ini apa... SERIOUSLY, KU GATAU INI APA ;;;AAAAA;;; /nak


End file.
